


Family And A Villain

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fundy DOESN’T have dad Issues. WOW, Ghost Sally, Not Canon Compliant, Soot Family-centric, Technically Villain Ghostbur??, Villain Floris | Fundy, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: There’s another villain. Surprise! Did you expect it or not?(Some family angst/fluff to make you happy or sad or just here I don’t care)★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If the CC included feels uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Fundy & Sally The Salmon, Sally the Salmon/wilbur Soot
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Kudos: 56





	Family And A Villain

A figure stood by a tree, his hand brushing over the bark. His skin was smooth and unblemished, as it had been alive. His eyes surveyed around him, feet slightly above the ground. A hand on his back steadied him and his face curved into a smile. He knew immediately who it was.

The figure turned to see a young woman, she also slightly floating above the ground, behind her was the only one touching the ground. A fox-like hybrid, granger hair similar to the woman’s but slightly darker in a brown shade in areas, similar to the man. The man also had ears, brown fox ears twitching up in response to a low purring noise the younger let out. The man reached out to his lover and son, pulling both into his tight but not-quite bruising grasp. The younger fox-hybrid sighed and leaned into his touch, his head pressed into the couple's space. He shoved his head firmly into their intertwined arms, they didn’t mind. On the contrary the two relaxed, the woman gently petting her son with the other hand. The man tightened his grip a bit on both, his smile warm and loving as he gazed at the woman, who was staring at her son with a soft look, a similar smile on her face. The boy’s face wasn’t viewable, but his ears were lowered slightly n a sign of happiness rather than any form of anger. A small smile could be seen curling on his face, and he looked up at his father.

“I did it.” He whispered, the woman sighing but continuing to play with her child’s hair. She knew their habits, to destroy and blow things up. She knew it wasn’t necessarily their fault, both having small wither genes inside them from distant relatives. She leaned down to press a kiss to her son's forehead, her husband whispering how proud he was to the boy. The boy practically preened in their touch and praise, his tail flicking happily. He couldn’t care if both his parents were dead, he didn’t care if the place he wanted to blow up had once been his home and many of his friends and “family” lived there. He didn’t care. All he cared about was his family, and both were right here.

Distant explosions sounded slow, getting louder by the second. The fox smiled, his father’s eye glinting slightly but his smile welcoming. The woman wrapped her arms around her son, holding him impossibly closer. Her husband untangled their fingers and wrapped his now free arm around her back. The woman stared at her son with a soft smile, choosing to ignore the yells, sobs, and screams echoing from close to them. It wouldn’t reach them, so she didn’t care.

Wilbur stared down at Fundy with pride, he and Sally holding their boy in a hug. Sally smiled warmly, bright eyes staring at her son with barely contained warmth, a soft smile being shot to her husband. The family was finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning something else but idk man? Canon is bad. Canon is B A D. I like non-canon and I find it much more entertaining.
> 
> Can you tell I really like Sally? Idk man. I might not have shown it enough.


End file.
